Peleas
by acarlalala
Summary: Una noche normal en la que Bruce Wayne debe salir hacer patrulla pero dejando a Alfred el cuidado de sus hijos. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.
1. Chapter 1

Bruce había sido llamado de emergencia, como siempre, por la batiseñal Alfred no había dejado que llame a una niñera para encargarse de los niños, razonó con el caballero de la noche los dejara a su cuidado. Y no es que Bruce no confiara en Alfred el cuidado de sus hijos, si no, es que sabía que los chicos podrían aprovecharse de él conociendo lo amable que siempre se mostraba, sin embargo unos recuerdos de su propia infancia le dieron la razón a Alfred, cuando su tranquilo mayordomo decía que NO era NO cuando decía BASTA era BASTA, no podía ser tan mala idea así que se dirigió a despedirse de sus hijos.

_**-Niños?**_

Tim y Damian no tardaron en quedar frente a Bruce…Jason estaba concentrado jugando en el Xbox y Dick no iba acercarse al llamado de niños, él era el mayor tenía 14 años y seguro por fin Bruce haría a respetar su estatus.

_**-Jason, Dick, Vengan aquí que quiero despedirme.**_

Dick se acercó con el ceño fruncido…otra noche que Bruce se iba sin él, se preguntaba cuándo podría estar a su lado combatiendo el crimen y peleando por el bien de Ciudad Gótica.

_**-Jason!...Jason!...JASON!**_

Bruce se acercó hasta donde Jason, estaba sentado cruzado de pies y gritando groserías porque el nivel de Call of Duty le estaba costando un sudor de rabia.

_**-Grandísimo hijo de puta! Muere!**_

Bruce corto el juego de golpe y levanto a Jason de su brazo, en ningún momento el chico dejo de maldecir.

_**-Carajo! qué hiciste! Papá! ya estaba en el último nivel! mierda maldita sea!**_

_**-Esa boca Jason!**__ Plas! Plas! Plas! __**Esa boca! **__Plas! Plas! Plas! __**Que te he dicho de las groserías? **__Plas! Plas! Plas!_

Bruce no tardo nada en bajarle el pantalón y los calzoncillos a Jason para darle unas palmadas, ni antes de salir su hijo podía estar tranquilo.

_**-Ayyy! Lo siento! Yaaaa Bruce ya!**_

_**-Que te he dicho? **__Plas! Plas! Plas!_

_**-Que no debo decirlas en casa… auuuuuu**_

_**-**__Plas! Plas! Plas!__**Ni en ningún lugar Jason!**_

Bruce rápidamente le subió la ropa y se quedó de brazos cruzados en frente del niño, como bien le caracterizaba su porte rígido aún esperaba una sentida disculpa y eso Jason lo sabía muy bien.

_**-Lo siento papá snif snif snif.**_

_**-Bueno hijo ya me voy, así que seca esas lagrimas que no quiero esa imagen tuya antes de irme.**_

Bruce levantó a Jason llevándolo a donde sus otros hermanos: Dick rodaba los ojos, su hermano era tan tonto de hacer enojar a Bruce siempre antes de salir casi era una cábala de la patrulla de Batman, Tim negaba con la cabeza, su hermano no mostraba ser listo y Damian se aferraba a la pierna izquierda de Dick ver enojado a papi lo asustaba mucho.

_**-Niños, esta noche los va a cuidar Alfred.**_

_**-Yeahhh! Yupiiiii!**_

Damian y Tim fueron los que se alegraron, les agradaba mucho Alfred siempre se preocupaba por ellos además no había nadie como él para preparar postres.

_**-Y quiero que se porten muy pero muy bien, si me entero que se han portado mal…**_

_**-Nos vas a castigar papi?- **_Damian se volvió a esconder tras la pierna de Dick.

_**-Si Damian, lo hare.**_

_**-Pero supongo que no darás un castigo grupal? Digo, supongo que habrá castigo solo para infractores?- **_Tim pregunto a su papá levantando una ceja, él sabía que esa amenaza se dirigía especialmente a sus hermanos mayores.

_**-Sí, así es Tim, no voy a castigarte si no haces ninguna travesura a menos que decidas liderar una trastada como la del pasado martes.**_

Bruce levanto una ceja a su hijo del centro y Tim empezó a mirar el techo de pronto le pareció bonita la arquitectura de la casa.

_**-Jason, no quiero que pelees con tu hermano mayor- **_Bruce le dijo a su hijo moviendo el dedo índice frente a su rostro.

_**-Papáaa porque me atormentas solo a mí, nunca le dices nada a Dick- **_Jason se cruzó de brazos mirando enojado a Bruce.

_**-Estoy hablando contigo jovencito y no tienes que preocuparte por Dick-**_ Bruce solo podía reírse en su interior, Jason estaba en una etapa en la que solo quería pelear con su hermano mayor…y si lo pensaba bien parecía que esa etapa comenzó desde el principio y no tenía fecha de caducidad.

_**-Aggg está bien no peleare con el santurrón de Dick-**_ Jason le dio un codazo fuerte a su hermano y Bruce miro al techo como lo había hecho hace poco su hijo menor, tenía que armarse de paciencia porque estaba seguro que le volvía a calentar el trasero a su insolente hijo.

_**-Dick no pelees con tu hermano menor- **_Los ojos del mayor de los chicos se achicaron ante el pedido.

_**-Ay papá yo no peleo con insectos-**_ Y Dick le revolvió casi como licuadora el cabello de Jason a tal punto que su hermano lo pateo en la pantorrilla y éste le devolvió el patadón, y se dieron como 20 patadas en tan solo 1 minuto, Bruce solo se pasó la mano por el rostro y dijo:

_**-Suficiente! – **_agarro a Dick y le dio vuelta-_ Zas!_ _**No más peleas Dick- **_agarro a Jason y le dio vuelta- _Zas!_ No más peleas Jason.

_**-Pero si estamos jugando!-**_ se quejó el chico menor.

_**-Entonces basta de juegos!**_

Bruce recibió una llamada y sabía que ya debía irse, suspiro y beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos se dirigía a la entrada de la baticueva cuando Dick le jalo del brazo.

_**-Papá yo esperaba poder ir contigo hoy.**_

Bruce miro con admiración a Dick lo abrazó y se lo aferró unos segundos, amaba lo ansioso por ayudarlo que estaba, pero él sabría cuando estaría listo para patrullar…y no era esta noche.

_**-No hijo todavía no ha llegado el día, yo te diré cuándo será.**_

Dick recibió gustoso el abrazo de su papá pero igual no pudo evitar suspirar de nostalgia cuando lo vio descender hacia la baticueva.

_**-ayyyy que tiernos! porque no le dijiste a Bruce que te pusiera pañales?**_

Jason estaba en la encimera de la puerta pestañeando sus ojitos rápidamente haciéndose el conmovido por la escena.

_**-Porque Bruce está cansado de bajarte los pantalones y palmearte el trasero.**_

Dick se mofó de su hermano por la anterior paliza que había recibido.

Alfred observo la discusión del par de chicos mayores y luego giro su cabeza para ver a los chicos menores: Tim leyendo perdido en su mundo literario y Damian riendo mientras dibujaba con sus crayones…supo que estaba al cuidado de dos angelitos y de dos diablitos.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Más peleas

**N/A: Gracias a todos por la lectura, sus review y sus alertas :D**

* * *

Alfred sabía que para detener los comentarios que originaban peleas entre los chicos debía estar vigilándolos de cerca así que los puso a todos en el mismo lugar, Dick estaba practicando movimientos en un rinconcito de la sala, Jason seguía jugando al Xbox, Tim seguía leyendo cómodamente sentado en el sofá y Damian todavía recostadito en el piso dibujando.

Y las dos horas siguientes pasaron relativamente tranquilas, Alfred hasta se felicitaba por haber sido tan capaz de cuidar a los 4 jovencitos sin decir ni un grito y sin darles ni una palmada. Incluso a la hora de acostar al mas joven de los hermanitos no hubo la resistencia que cada noche le regalaba a Bruce, sin duda Alfred pensó que los niños se portaban mejor cuando no estaba su papá o los ponía al cuidado de una niñera extraña.

Pero no todo es color de rosa y cuando ya iba a ser hora de dormir de los más grandes Damian empezó a gritar desde su alcoba en el piso de arriba aludiendo a tenebrosas, horripilantes pesadillas a lo que el mayordomo subió para calmar al menor de los Wayne dando, por si acaso, una advertencia a Jason y a Dick:

_**-Señorito Dick y Señorito Jason más vale que se comporten mientras voy donde su hermano menor, su padre me ha dado autoridad para reprenderlos como él lo hace así que espero no verme obligado en la penosa situación de ponerlos sobre mis rodillas y darles unas nalgadas porque se les ha ocurrido pelearse otra vez, he sido claro señoritos?**_

_**-Aggg sí Alfred vete a ver al llorón que seguro ya mojo la cama-**_ dijo Jason.

_**-No necesitas advertirme a mí Alfred yo soy el mayor no peleo con niños, aunque sean así de insoportables como la cucaracha de Jason.-**_ dijo Dick.

_**-Síii tu tan mayor Dick, te crees superior solo porque Bruce te encontró a ti primero pero bien que eres tan pusilánime como el llorón de Damián-**_ Jason se refería a que a veces en algunas noches Dick también tenía pesadillas y solo se calmaba cuando Bruce se acostaba a su lado.

_**-Cállate Jason!-**_ El hermano mayor agarro a su hermano bocón por el frente de su ropa levantándolo unos centímetros del piso.

_**-jajaja ves que eres un llorón y enojón Dick! No captas ni un chiste jajajaja- **_Jason empezó a burlarse sarcásticmente a lo que Dick se cansó y lo soltó con brusquedad al piso logrando hacerle caer sentado.

_**-ayyyyy! Idiota de porquería me lastimaste!**_

_**-jajaja ahora quien es el llorón?**_

Y Jason se abalanzo sobre su hermano mayor haciéndole perder el equilibrio a Dick, quedando los dos luchando en el piso alfombrado.

Sin dudar Alfred se acercó a los chicos agachándose y esquivando algunos golpes los agarró de una oreja a cada uno.

_**-Auuuu suelta Alfred, suelta.**_

_**-Ayyyy Alfred mi orejaaaa.**_

_**-Señoritos he sido lo bastante claro…**_-pero Alfred fue interrumpido por otros gritos más fuertes.

_**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH un monstruo! Un monstruo!**_

_**-Ahora me esperan en estas esquinas mientras yo…-**_y fue nuevamente interrumpido pero esta vez por una voz muy quejosa.

_**-Con tanto ruido no puedo leer!-**_ Tim estaba con las manos en jarra y con el ceño muy fruncido.

_**-Mientras yo voy a fijarme al señorito Damian, compórtense los tres, joven Tim vuelva a su lectura por favor.**_

Y Alfred supo que no sería tan fácil cuidarlos.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Alianzas

**N/A: Muchas gracias por su lectura, review, alerta y favoritos que les guste es maravilloso saberlo :D**

* * *

Después de 15 minutos Alfred bajaba los escalones con Damian en los brazos el niño no quería dormirse si no veía a su papá a su lado y para su mala suerte Bruce no llegaba.

Pero eso no era lo peor ninguno de los chicos estaba a su vista, ni Dick ni Jason en sus esquinas "reflexionando" y tampoco Tim "leyendo".

'_-A donde se fueron los señoritos!'_ – pensaba Alfred.

No había que ser genio para darse cuenta, de alguna manera los chicos lograron lo que siempre querían y eso era….entrar a la baticueva.

…

_**-Jason vuelve a tu esquina!**_

_**-Déjame Dick, que Alfred no me está viendo!**_

Tim solo rodo los ojos mientras leía, sus hermanos no podían estar callados ni un segundo!

_**-Agg está bien solo no te quejes cuando saque el baticepillo.**_

_**-Uhmmm pero si hiciera eso tendría que bajar a la baticueva…o le habrá dejado esa cosa aquí?**_

Tim reflexionaba ante el comentario que había dado su hermano mayor se levantó del sofá y se fue en dirección al sanitario, dejando solos a sus hermanos mayores.

_**-Tal vez podríamos bajar a la baticueva!**_

Sin pensarlo bien, Dick dijo a voz alta, Jason que estaba aburrido apoltronado en el sofá miro exraño a Dick…era Dcik el que proponía eso?

_**-Vamos! No me digas que no quieres entrar…yo ya fui como cien veces pero apuesto a que tu no.**_

Y Jason se puso a saltar de felicidad que el santurrón de su hermano no era tan santo como aparentaba.

_**-Ok Dick yo le entro.**_

Y ambos bajaron a la baticueva olvidándose por completo de su etapa de no soportarse, de pelear todo el tiempo, sinceramente Dick ya estaba cansado de estar siempre peleándose con Jason, a él le agradaba el muchacho sabía que venía de un pasado difícil como él, solo que su hermano era mucho más tosco y rebelde como para admitir eso.

Dick sabía que Damian entretendría a Alfred lo bastante como para que él le mostrara a Jason como entrar a la baticueva miraran un rato y luego pudieran subir como si nada pasara, lo malo fue que Jason se emocionó tanto al ver la baticueva que se olvidaron del tiempo y ambos se quedaron jugando ahí como si fuera su mini parque de diversiones, después de todo ambos eran niños aun, así que como todo niño cuando juega no mide el tiempo ni nada.

Se habían puesto a manejar todas las bati- armas, bati- instrumentos y a descifrar las bati-claves pero de lo único que no se ocuparon y que sí tenían que hacer era de buscar y esconder o en el mejor de los casos destruir era el bati- cepillo.

Escucharon un ruido fuerte en la entrada, vieron cómo se abría la cascada de agua como cortina y con los ojos saltones observaron que papá había llegado…y eso era algo muy malo.

Bruce estaba cansado por la noche que había tenido afortunadamente no tenía heridas que curar pero si el batimovil dañado por las explosiones que había tenido que atravesar.

Se bajó del batimovil deforme y expandiendo su capa con su porte rígido se dirigía a la casa Wayne, solo que un estornudo lo detuvo para girarse y darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a la baticueva… tenía que buscar quien había allanado este lugar.

Empezó a caminar por los alrededores y rápido se dio cuenta que no podía haber sido unos de sus maniáticos enemigos, respiro tranquilo cuando cayo a saber que habían sido sus hijos, o al menos uno de ellos. Todas las armas estaban desparramadas por todo lado en montoncitos tal cual los niños juegan con sus juguetes, esto lo enojo mucho porque ya les había dicho cien mil veces que este lugar no era para jugar, volvió a escuchar un estornudo y esta vez sí reconoció ése estornudo como conejito no podía ser de otro más que de Jason estaba dispuesto a contar hasta tres cuando Dick lo sorprendió.

_**-Papá llegas….llegaste temprano.**_

_**-Dick? Que estás haciendo aquí?**_

_**-ehhh buena pregunta papá ehh este yo, yo estaba… digo estoy.**_

Dick no era bueno mintiendo y eso lo sabía Bruce pero porque estaba encubriendo a Jason? El podría jurar que esos dos chicos se la vivían para hacer que uno reciba algún castigo pero y ahora?

_**-Que estás haciendo aquí hijo?**_

_**-Yo…yo-**_ suspiró bajando la cabeza-_** yo vine aquí para entrenar un poco, papá quería acompañarte hoy y como no me dejaste quise entrar aquí.**_

_**-Está bien Dick, pero esa no es la verdad…**_

De la nada por su detrás apareció Jason y dijo:

_**-Papá es mi culpa yo le insistí para bajar.**_

Nuevamente Bruce se sorprendió, Jason admitiendo que se equivocó? y más todavía para salvarle el pellejo a su hermano?...no sabía que había pasado mientras Alfred los cuidó pero sabía que no iba a contratar a nadie más!

_**-Bien parece que ustedes dos me deben muchas explicaciones.**_

Bruce se cargó a Dick sobre el hombro- pese al fastidio que le generó eso- y a Jason por el costado de su brazo. Cuando subió al piso de arriba encontró a Alfred con Damian dormido en sus brazos y a Tim como de costumbre leyendo.

_**-Señor lo estábamos esperando, los señoritos se encuentran bien?**_

'Vaya pregunta Alfred! Esa debería ser mi pregunta'- se dijo asi mismo Bruce.

**_-Si en sus cuatro piezas solo que en unos minutos no estarán tan bien._**

Bruce sentenció y Alfred lo miro muy preocupado, todavía con Damian en sus brazos, lo siguió detrás de Tim porque el niño empezó a caminar tras su padre diciéndole que no había podido leer a gusto como quería.

Alfred sin embargo no quería contarle a Bruce la pelea que habían tenido los chicos sino más bien el gran paso que habían dado para llevarse mejor, lo había visto todo desde la cámara que había instalado en su habitación de la baticueva, al trabajar con el caballero de la noche rápido se dio cuenta que necesitaba un monitoreo desde su habitación por si su señor llegaba muy herido y tendría que ir rápido a ayudarlo.

Bruce noto que Alfred tenía algo que decirle asi que descargo a los chicos en la sala y dejándolos reflexionar un momento en sus esquinas subió acostar a Damian y a Tim.

Cuando Alfred termino de contarle a Bruce como Dick y Jason habían hecho las "pases", se llenó de felicidad y bajo donde los chicos para darles otra de su interminables y a veces más contundentes sermones que acostumbraba acerca de no entrar a la baticueva.

Terminado eso les dio a cada uno 2 nalgadas con moderada fuerza, no quería que esta noche especial la recordaran como el día en que uso el bati-cepillo, quería que la recordaran como lo que fue…el día en el que a su manera hicieron las pases.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Paz y Tranquilidad?

**N/A: Mucho tiempo que no actualizo esta historia, ando con poco tiempo así que mil disculpas por eso.**

**Agradecer a Maikyuc, Goham15, Dragonazabache, Centinelita06, 5Star, Nah17, Biery5 y Anonimo sus palabras de aliento hacia este fic fueron una gran alegría me encanta saber que les gustó tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla.**

**Y gracias por la lectura, las alertas, favoritos y no esta demás decirlo el simple hecho de darse una vueltita por aquí y hacer clik en mi historia :D**

* * *

Un silencio acogedor reinaba en la Mansión Wayne los chicos dormían como angelitos en el piso de arriba mientras que el leve sonido de una cucharilla daba vueltas por una taza que contenía el más delicioso y aromático chocolate caliente.

-_**Qué noche Alfred!**_

Bruce levantaba su taza de chocolate del meson de la cocina.

-_**Señor...no me ha informado sobre su noche de vigilancia…lo ha dejado mal herido algún criminal?**_

Alfred se puso frente a Bruce con el rostro muy preocupado y como si tuviera visión de escáner infrarrojo observo detenidamente al caballero de la noche.

_**-Nahh! Que va…prefiero combatir a todos los criminales de ciudad gótica que castigar o regañar a mis hijos…Y eso incluye al maniático de Joker.**_

-_**Usted siempre exagera los eventos Señor Wayne.**_

El rostro de Alfred volvía a ser el mismo de siempre: _pasivo_ tan pasivo que aunque haya anuncios de lanzamiento de una bomba nuclear o la tercera guerra mundial él te tranquilizaría estando a su lado, tenía ése aura de sabiduría y calma para resolver cualquier problema… pero Bruce Wayne se enfrentaba a algo mucho más catastrófico que bombas o guerras todas las noches, todos los días a todas horas…a sus cuatro hijos!

_**-Esos niños van a volverme loco!**_

Camino hacia el pasillo y miro su carismático reflejo en el precioso espejo ovalado que había en la pared, empezó a separar mechones de su cabello oscuro tratando de encontrar lo que tanto temía…

-_**Señor Wayne termine su chocolate, se enfría.**_

Alfred siguió a Bruce con la taza de chocolate que había dejado en la cocina, sin que pudiera verlo, sonreía por la cara preocupada y horrorizada que reflejaba en el espejo ovalado já! el playboy de Ciudad Gótica, _'Bruce Wayne buscando canas! Jajaja_' pensaba interiormente.

-_**Ufff! Alfred como llegare si quiera a los 40 con cuatro hijos!**_

_**-De la misma manera que yo llegue a mis años Señor Wayne.**_

_**-oh no, no, no, no, no! Alfred… yo era un niño modelo!**_

_**-Já!- **_raras veces salía de su porte educado, ésta fue una de ellas- _**disculpe mi sincera afirmación Señor, pero creo que ha perdido brevemente la memoria- **_esta vez el mayordomo no disimulo la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, poniendo sin disimulo en el frente de Bruce la taza de chocolate que no había terminado.

_**-YO?- **_Bruce tenía el rostro totalmente sorprendido.

-_**Sí usted,-**_Volvió a ponerle en su frente la taza de chocolate- _**Señor Wayne.**_

-_**Yo no recuerdo haber pasado mi niñez peleándome todos los días y a todas horas.**_

Bruce dijo con el ceño muy fruncido, solo ahora podía ponerse en el lugar de su querido Mayordomo y francamente estar en la posición de tutor-padre era muy jodida no importa la edad que tengas.

_**-No recuerda sus peleas con Gregory Smith?, James Campbell?, Billy Porsel?, Edu…**_

_**-ok. ok. ok. **__**el lapsus de falta de memoria se terminó Alfred, sí recuerdo haber tenido esa época de pelear con todos- **_derrotado tomo la taza de chocolate dirigiéndose a la sala de la mansión.

_**-Me alegra que su memoria vuelva tan rápido Señor Wayne- **_Alfred estaba a su lado, como siempre, dispuesto a atender hasta las más mínimas necesidades de Bruce.

_**-Al menos creo que habrá una pausa en esta "fase de pelea" de los chicos- **_Bruce dijo muy pensativo.

-_**Oh sí, los señoritos pueden ser muy tranquilos cuando se lo proponen- **_Alfred le dio la razón al joven pero aun preocupado padre.

-_**Sí, pueden ser unos verdaderos angelitos cuando se lo proponen.**_

Era extraño ver a un Bruce relajado y optimista sin su porte frío de costumbre pero no podía sacar de su cabeza las imágenes de sus hijos mayores haciendo las pases, realmente habían actuado como nunca!

-_**Unos tiernos angelitos.**_

Sin lugar a dudas hasta Alfred estaba convencido de lo mismo.

_**-Sí…mis angelitos.**_

Bruce dijo con suma ternura y orgullo de ésos que los padres quieren presumir a todos.

CRASHH!- _**Ayyy!- **_PLUMB!- _**Auuu! me las vas a pagar cucaracha mal sana!- **_ésa era la voz de Dick-_**Jajaja te rindes santurrón? – **_ésa era la voz de Jason- PLOCK! -_**Auuu**__!_ _**mierda! eso dolió!**_

Y por el sonido que hacían en el piso de arriba parecía que los dos estaban correteando y de paso lanzándose cosas, seguro adornos de colección e inigualable reemplazo en valor de la familia Wayne.

-_**Ya cállense los dos!- **_SPLASHHHH!- _**AHHHHH! TIM! está helada! -**_al parecer un tercer combatiente decidió parar el correteo de los loquitos mayores con un balde agua fría- _**Ahora sí, ya no tendrás dientes Timothy! **_

Los tres chicos corrían como caballos en competencia por el piso de arriba metiendo un escándalo tan fuerte que despertaron a un malhumorado Damian.

-_**Los tres son insoportables!- **_una vocecita llena de amargura se unió al bullicio que ahora reinaba en la casa Wayne y añadiendo su aporte al "desastre nocturno" rompió la finísima escultura de colección que había pertenecido a los Wayne… 6 generaciones!.

Se escuchó un fuerte: **SCRASHHH! **y los cuatro de milagro o de susto se quedaron inmóviles por breves segundos, tragando saliva y mirándose los unos a los otros dijeron a voz alta y al unísono:

_**-PAPÁAAAAAAAA! NO FUE MI CULPAAAAA!**_

Abajo Alfred y Bruce estaban boquiabiertos definitivamente los angelitos eran unos auténticos demonios cuando se lo proponían…pero eso no dijeron a voz alta.

-_**Voy ahora mismo y quiero una EXPLICACION DE TODO! Y CON LA VERDAD!**_

Bruce dijo elevando la voz pero sin sonar enojado, debía estarlo… en verdad la rabia debía estar formando y adhiriéndose a su ADN a tal punto de convertirse en un supervillano! cambiando su nombre a BaDad o DevilDad… pero más bien estaba preocupado por los chicos, con tantas cosas lanzadas y rotas lo único que reinaba en su mente era si los "angelitos" tenían heridas cortantes. Bebió de un potente sorbo lo que quedaba de su chocolate y entrego la taza a Alfred.

Alfred agarró la taza y lo miro con mezcla de admiración y ternura… y pensar que hace tantos años tuvo que hacerse cargo del niño que había quedado huérfano, tantas noches-días de tristeza y soledad que parecía nunca iban acabar y él estuvo al lado del niño, siendo más que un mayordomo y tutor para él…ahora todo un hombre hecho y derecho… Bruce Wayne el caballero de la noche, guardián de Ciudad Gótica y más importante aún un buen padre pendiente de los cuatro chiquillos que de verdad lo iban a volver loco y hacer encanecer su caballera esta misma noche!...un hombre ejemplar…cuan orgulloso se sentía!

Y siempre tendría ese lapsus de ver a Bruce como el pequeño niño que cuidó.

-_**Señorito Wayne.**_

Alfred dijo en un tono de amonestación leve a Bruce, hacía tantos años que no escuchaba ese "señorito" para él que Bruce se detuvo en seco.

-_**Si, Alfred?**_

_**-Seguro no quiere presentarse con un bigote de crema verdad?**_

Le señalo el área superior de su boca, sin dejar de sonreír, porque Bruce Wayne tenía un gracioso bigote blanco.

-_**Oh! gracias, gracias Alfred.**_

Se limpió sacando rápidamente un pañuelo blanco, se dirigía a subir las escaleras y averiguar, sentenciar y ejecutar a los cuatro bati-demonios cuando se giró y sorprendió al mayordomo.

-_**Gracias por todo Alfred.**_

_**-Siempre es un placer servirle Señor.**_

_**-No, Alfred…gracias por cuidarme… sé que debió ser difícil.**_

Mirándolo con sumo cariño no podía mas que dar la razón al anterior comentario.

_**-Usted mismo lo dijo: Usted era un niño modelo.**_

_**-jajajaja**_

Ambos estallaron en risas y Bruce subió rápido las escaleras parecía que esta noche no quería terminar... parecía que esta noche sería eterna.

* * *

**N/A: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
